Broken Aversion
by InsideYourDreams24
Summary: Why did Carlisle leave the Volturi? What could have possibly happened to him? The story behind Carlisle leaving the Volturi for good. Companion piece is "The Untold Departure".


**A/N: Hiya, two stories in one day, whoo hoo! New record! Haha. Well, one plotline, two stories I suppose. Still, I'm rather proud of myself. Sorry, getting off track. This idea came to me when I was reading Twilight and New Moon I thought: What could have possibly happened that would make Carlisle leave the Volturi and Volterra forever? The solution: another torturing Carlisle situation. Writing from Caius' POV was a very interesting expierience, he values himseld very highly, yet there's something about how dismissive and cruel he is that suggests maybe something happened to him during his vampire OR human life, some sort of tragedy. If you have any ideas write them in the review :)**

**Let me know what you think, I hope you like it!**

**Please read and review, I don't own Twilight**

**IYD24**

**

* * *

**

**Caius' POV**

Carlisle's departure was an unfortunate occurrence, though I do not regret the decision to lure him into truly becoming one of us.

I had been feasting with Felix and the rest of the guard in the tower, when I had an idea. Carlisle had always been so uptight about refraining from human blood, so I decided to show him what he had been missing out on. I turned to my wife, waiting as she finished off a human, her eyes filling with a healthy red.

"My dear," I called, she picked up her head, "Why don't you fetch Carlisle? I believe it's time he knows how a vampire is supposed to feed." Her mischievous smile mirrored my own as she caught onto my plan.

"How will I get him to the tower? You know he hates coming here." She chimed, her high-pitched voice echoing off the circular walls.

"Tell him… that Aro has important matters for him, that he should come to the tower immediately. The rest I can handle myself." I grinned with delight and apprehensiveness and she dashed out the door.

I grabbed a human from the remaining few, striking her swiftly above the head to silence her screaming. I walked up to my throne, joining Marcus as he watched the rest of the guard with a blank stare. I hid the woman from view as I saw Carlisle enter through the door, his unnaturally colored eyes watchful.

He crossed the floor quickly, a look of disgust displayed plainly on his face. He ran up to me quickly, skipping the formalities as I could practically see his eyes darkening,

"Where is Aro? He has summoned me to this dreaded chamber for 'urgent matters' pertaining to myself." I couldn't stop myself from grinning; my Athenadora was such a convincing actress, I had to admire her abilities. And the look on Carlisle's face was truly priceless; like a fish out of water really. I decided to flaunt my victory; he was already here, it was only a matter of time, my time, in which he would figure out the true reason he was here.

"Why my dear Carlisle, is seems thou hast fallen for my trickery. Thou came to the tower with the intention of helping Aro, correct?" I grinned devilishly; I just could not help myself. I watched as he immediately sensed the foul play, but did not seem to be able to accept it. I noticed his eyes quickly skim his surroundings. Unfortunately for him, all that he found were true vampires feeding and drained humans.

"Yes…" He replied softly. I almost laughed out loud at his wary tone of voice,

"Well then, thou art in for a surprise! I bear thee a gift, my good man, something to show my... appreciation." I continued, and brought out the girl from behind my chair, nearly throwing her in Carlisle's face, neck exposed. At once his entire body language changed. It was actually quite fascinating, watching first-hand how a vampire reacted physically to the scent of human blood. He no longer stood straight; you could see his muscles tense as he bent forward slightly, his hands tightened into fists as his eyes narrowed and became like a demons, hunger filling them to the brim. I could almost see the golden tone die out of his eyes until they were a dark brown. He looked up at me, his teeth clenched together in thirst,

"What be this foul treachery Caius? You are well aware of my abstinence." He spat out before growling loudly at me. I was astounded; I don't think I had ever, in all of the years I'd known him, heard Carlisle growl. It was a truly frightening thing, and for a second I feared any foe that could anger him to a point where he would fight. But I concealed my temporary fear; I had the upper hand here. I flashed my left hand, revealing the metal needle I had gotten from a friend in England. He said it was used to cut the throat without fear of staining your skin, teeth or clothing. It had been very useful, though sometimes unnecessary. It just helped with the fun at this point though. I reached over to the underside of the woman's neck, pulling up sharply as I smelled the blood spill onto the stone floor. I drew her closer to Carlisle's face,

"For you, Carlisle. Drink and be filled with life." I grinned innocently, my head cocked to the side in amusement. His lips parted even more as he inhaled the delicious scent of fresh human blood.

I saw him unconsciously skim his tongue across his venom- glazed teeth. This would be it, I thought with a smile, the great and powerful Carlisle finally succumbing to his most primal need. His head bowed closer to the pale woman's neck, his breath becoming slower and deliberate, his arm grasping the frail woman's side. He placed his teeth over her pulsing neck as his eyes began to focus on her veins.

Suddenly, to my disbelief, his head snapped up from her neck. He jumped back, gasping and letting out a loud groan, clutching his stomach with both arms. He stayed about 10 feet away, hunched over himself in what seemed like pain, or perhaps the raw hunger he had long since forgotten about. His hands gripped his stomach as though he would become ill. He raised his eyes to meet mine through his long blonde tresses, a wild edge still in his eyes. They shot through me like daggers, and I actually feared for my life. He looked at me once more with a mixture of thirst, horror, shock, and rage before dashing out of the tower.

I leaned back in my chair and sighed in disappointment. _Oh well_, I thought. Aro will not be pleased; he had grown quite fond of Carlisle. I dismissed my worry though, I did not care if the man stayed or not. He was an abomination, refusing to have the one thing we needed. I sighed again, stroking a lock of my white-blonde hair before joining Felix once more.

* * *

**A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed, and if you liked this please check out some of stories I've written**

**The companion story to this is called The Untold Departure and is from Carlisle's POV, please give it a read, thank you :)**


End file.
